Ino Finally Did Something Right
by SnowCoveredDesert
Summary: After being oblivious to Hinata's love for him for 5 years how does an online survey, sent to him by Ino nonetheless, make him realize that he loves her? NaruXHina Please R&R even though I suck at summaries. As always gentle critisism is welcome


OK this is my second story and I have dedicated it to my second favourite Naruto couple, Naruto and Hinata[My first being Neji and Tenten

As usual here's the lowdown:

Normal: speech, Third person P.O.V.

_'Italics'_: thought

They are both 17 in this fic

**Disclaimer**: My lawyers are currently working out the paperwork as I speak (...not). I also do (not) own the survey used in this fanfiction, the record label Fueled By Ramen started by John Janick and Vinnie Fiorello, or the whole global phenomenon called email.

ON WITH THE SHOW! I mean fanfiction...hehe...(insert Japanese smiley face here)

* * *

Naruto sat at his computer checking his email. "What the-? No email again?" Then he heard a beep that over time had become all too foreign to his ears." Yes I got mail! Dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto mimicking the computer voice. He opened his inbox. 

**From:** BlondeBombshellUchiha

**To: **FueledByRamen858

**Subject:** omg! naruto you toootally hav 2 fill dis out!

'_Ino obviously sent this'_ thought Naruto. And he could tell why. It was a survey; a boredom survey more or less." Well I got nothing better to do, might as well check it out".

**Can you name 10 people you can think of right off the top of your head?  
Don't read the questions underneath until you write the names of all 10 people.**

'_Hmm this seems interesting'_, thought Naruto. He typed down the names of the first 10 people that came to mind.

1. sakura-chan  
2. teme [sasuke  
3. kiba  
4. temari-chan

5. ino  
6. iruka sensei  
7. kakashi sensei  
8. tenten

9. sabaku no gaara  
10. hinata-chan

**01 When did you meet 1?**

At the academi

**02 what would you do if you had never met 6?**

I dunno what I would have done, hes the only person who ever accepted me and the Kyuubi in me

**03 what would you do if 2 and 5 dated?**

Teme and ino?? She would have to brib him for that to happen!

**04 If you could marry between 6 and 7 who'd u marry?**

Both my senseis?? I guess I would pick iruka sensei. Hey its not like anyones gonna read this…

**05 did you ever like 5?**

No. simple as that.

**06 Have you ever seen 10 cry?**

Well yeah she cries a lot but shes very strong inside

**07 would 10 and 9 make a good couple?**

Gaara and hinata-chan? I never thought of them that way

**08 would number 1and 2 make a good couple?**

NO! TEME WILL NEVER HAVE MY CHERRY BLOSSOM! Sory got a bit hyper…

**09 Describe 8.**

Well shes tough that's for sure and…shes good with weapons and…neji likes her! Dattebayo!

**10 Do you like 1?**

YEAH! Dattebayo!

**11 Tell me something about 7.**

Well he always shows up to training late and he wears a mask over his face…I guess that's it.

**12 What's 7 favorite color?**

Dunno never asked

**13 what would you do if 4 confessed that he/she liked you?**

Temari-chan? Weird…

**14 When was the last time you talked to number 5?**

Two hours ago when we were training

**15 How do you think 9 feels about you?**

i don't think he feels anything but hate towards me

**16 what language does 3 speak?**

Japanese I guess

**17 who is 4 going out with?**

Shikamaru I think, she likes him right?

**18 what grade is 3 in?**

Grade? Do you mean rank? Becoz he is much lower than the great Hokage Naruto! Dattebayo!

**19 what is 5's favorite music?**

Pop I guess, she seems like a pop person

**20 would you ever date 4?**

No, gaara might kill me and long story short I don't wanna die…

**21 Is 9 single?**

Why should I care?

**22 what is 8's last name?**

Noone knows really….

**23 would you ever want to be in a serious relationship with 9?**

No Im not like…that.

**24 Where is 6?**

Probably at ichiraku ramen ordering a bowl of tonkotsu ramen

**25 what do you think about 3?**

Really cocky and thinks hes the best, well hes NOT! I AM!

**26 what is the best thing about 6?**

Hes a great ninja! That's what you meant right??

**27 what's your relationship with 10?**

Well we don't exactly have one, she always screams or faints every time I go near her, its kinda sad becoz I really wanna be able to talk to her…

**28 Does 1 like you?**

I don't think so…damn…

**29 what is the best and worst thing about 2?**

Well the worst thing is hes such an idiot and thinks hes a better ninja then me, and hes so cocky. HE BETRAYED US!! The best thing is…wow theres nothing good about him…

**30 Are you going to know 8 forever?**

Considering her ninja skills shes gonna be around a looong time

**31 How long have you known 7?**

Ever since I joined the academi

**32 who is 10?**

Hinata-chans a shy, sweet person and shes caring and beautiful-whoa did I just say that??? Weird…

**33 Are you or did you ever date 2?**

Never have and never will date SASUKE! AND WHATS WITH ALL THE LOVE QUESTIONS?!?!?!

**34 do you have a crush on 7?**  
GREAT ANOTHER ONE! IM NOT ANSERING THIS!

**35 would you kiss 5?**

EW NO!

**36 Have you hugged/kissed 2?**

….yes and I hated it.

**37 would you like to hug/kiss 10?**

Maybe yeah

**38 Is 9 your bff?**

My WHAT!?!?!?! IM ASHAMED THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE G-RATED!!!

**39 what do you hate about 5?**

Shes a loud blabbermouth who can't mind her own business!

**40 what would you like to tell 10 now?**

Naruto pondered this question. _What would you like to tell 10 now?_ What would he like to tell Hinata? He only thought good things of her and he always had been jealous when men had tried to make their move on her. Even when describing her he had called her beautiful hadn't he? With this in mind Naruto dropped everything and ran out of his apartment into the training grounds.

When he reached the grounds he saw Hinata training wearing her usual training attire. Her sweat gave a radiant glow to her pale skin. _'Man she's grown since the first years of the academy'_ he thought as he observed her smooth kicks and attacks, and the way her clothes accentuated her curves. She mustn't have noticed him because she screamed when he yelled her name and jumped on her, knocking her to the ground.

"Naruto what are you doi-"Hinata said but was oh-so-rudely interrupted by Naruto. But in her eyes there was nothing rude about the way Mr. Uzumaki stopped her speech. Naruto was **kissing** her! Her mind went into auto-pilot since her real brain wasn't functioning anymore. The fantasies she had in the academy, the dreams she had at night were all coming true in this one moment. And Hinata, being the girl to obsess over Naruto for 5 years straight, wasn't going to waste this opportunity. She smoothly but forcefully licked his lips and he gladly accepted the invite. Their tongues danced with each other fighting for dominance. The passion that was contained in that kiss was enough to make the heat of the burning sun pale in comparison. They needed to stop for their reputations. If anyone saw them in that position they could kiss jounin-hood goodbye. But they paused their make out session for another reason; the necessity of air.

"Naruto what was that for?" Said Hinata in barely a whisper and blushing about a hundred shades of red, apparently men had been vying for her but only Naruto was daring enough to make the leap of faith. Naruto stared at her lips, her luscious strawberry-flavored lips. He had to but he couldn't, but he couldn't stop himself. He leaned his head and smashed his lips onto hers. Hinata stopped him from progressing by pulling away, a hard task when she was the one below him. With this she realized how much Naruto had matured mentally and physically, but mostly physically, over the years.

"Naruto why are you doing this?" asked Hinata once again to an also tired Naruto. "Because I love you"

Because I love you

Because I _love_ you

These four words had echoed in her mind the moment they escaped his soft lips. She had waited to hear those words for so long, especially from him. She needed confirmation from him to make sure her brain wasn't playing tricks on her again.

"You what?" she asked. Naruto only smiled at her utter confusion. He kissed her again and repeated his response," I…love…you" he said in between a few short kisses." I've loved you…ever since…I've met you…but you…never…gave me…a chance". He was aiming for her neck but she aggressively stopped him. "Naruto?" she said timidly. "Yeah?" he replied and in the moment he looked into her eyes he felt a connection he had never felt with Sakura. They stared into one another's eyes as lavender white met baby blue, clear skies met deep blue ocean creating a passion so fiery the sunset would have been put to shame.

"I love you too". Naruto smiled and stood up from the position they were in, reached out his hand to her and gently pulled her up from the ground. Even with the mud stains on her clothes she looked amazing as the golden sun hit her pale skin. He put his arm around her and they began walking towards the ramen shop.

"Naruto?" asked Hinata as they were walking, her hand intertwined with her beloveds. "Yeah Hina-chan?" blissfully replied Naruto. "Who do I have to thank for this amazing turn of fate?" she asked just as happy as he was. "Ino", he replied softly as he stared off into the sunset."Wow Ino finally did _something _right" replied Hinata with a giggle as she turned her head and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

* * *

Tada!!! Another story by Snowgirl the Magnificent!! Just kidding! If you like it please review! Anyways Ciao! 


End file.
